Wam
Wam is a nation in the continent of Kussia. It borders Leufrika to the north, Jeramia to the northeast, Patrevia and Alkina to the east, and Ecca to the south. It also borders the Lessington Sea and the Perto-Kussian Sea. The current nagastha of Wam is Sukhon IV. Unmi ''Main article: Unmi '' The term "Wam" was originally an ethnocultural term, not a political one; it referred, collectively, to the various ethnic groups who inhabited the jungles of western Kussia. The state that is today known as Wam was originally a polity called Unmi, which emerged from the collapsing state of Havayathura in the fourth century BT. The first nagasthas of Unmi sought to establish a strong military presence. This had several purposes: it allowed them to annex a large portion of Havayathuri land, to defend against foreign incursions, and to excel at Prahwat competitions. In 159 BT, Unmi conquered the city of Ngatopha, a major site of Prahwati games; this allowed Unmi to exert more influence over rival Wami states, through acts like controlling which states could participate in a given Prahwat. By the second century DR, Unmi existed in a dominant position over the other Wami states. Ang Mua and Nai Bakh still persisted in the north, but they had been barred from Unmi-hosted Prahwati festivals. Nagastha Sukhon II would go on to subsume the remaining two states: she conquered Nai Bakh in the First Wami Consolidation War (148–151), and conquered Ang Mua in the Second Wami Consolidation War (156–160). Having total control of the Wami region, Sukhon II subequently retitled herself "Nagastha of Wam." Wami hegemony Sukhon inaugurated her new state with two symbolic gestures: she began wearing a seven-pointed crown rather than the traditional five-pointed one, and she reset Wam's regnal numeration. These changes were poorly received by many of the minority populations of Wam, and Kanathi and Angmuan uprisings broke out in various Wami population centers. Sukhon was forced to devote much of her reign to reestablishing internal peace, but her successes allowed for later Kutprang monarchs to focus on international diplomacy; a Wam-Srevelle alliance was established in the early third century, allowing Srevelle to focus on its wars with Sab Elai. During the lengthy reign of Phonphan II (r. 211–253), Wam repelled attacks from both Leufrika and Alkina; however, Phonphan was an involved administrator, and after her death, the loss of institutional memory caused Wam's centralization to suffer. Exacerbating matters, Nagastha Chantrea (r. 253–262) was an avid Prahwat enthusiast, whose eagerness for competition harmed national unity. Thus, when Shahkar Wateptedjeh of Patrevia invaded the majority-Naibakese northeast, the military response was haphazard and Wam lost a large swath of land. Chantrea died as a widely resented figure in 262, and so a council of nobles rejected her daughter and instead enthroned Sulanu Batari as the next nagastha. Batari was a capable but unambitious administrator, traits which allowed regional governors to retain their autonomy; however, her successor Busarakham II (r. 283–316) frequently butted heads with lower-ranking nobles. This eventually provoked Sakhpang Soportevi into inciting the Wami Army Revolt, an uprising that began in 308 and raged for a decade. The Army Revolt severely mitigated Wam's ability to project power, and the state's borders were impinged upon by all sides during that period; it continued until the Ngatopha Massacre of 318, in which a number of rebel ringleaders were slain during a Prahwat festival. In order to recover from the Army Revolt, Nagastha Batari II (r. 324–349) began waging wars of expansion to reclaim the land that had been lost. This goal unified the Wami nobility and kept the military busy, preventing further unrest; her reign also saw the arrival of printing presses in Wam, helping news to circulate more readily. Fragmentation The printing press proved to be a double-edged sword. After Patrevia broke apart in 368, the news helped spur nationalistic sentiment among non-Unmic populations, and this trend was only amplified by Wam's reconquest of the Naibakese northeast. Scattered uprisings began to occur in the 380s, and in 388, Thirikham Kanya exploited the unrest to stage a coup for the throne. Although Kanya put on a great deal of pageantry, including the frequent hosting of Prahwati games, she was seen as illegitimate by much of Wam. Ang Mua, Nai Bakh, and Kanathaung all reasserted their independence during the ensuing years, and 394 even saw Kanya deposed by the ethnically Naibakese Kran Sinta. Sinta reigned until 406, when she was deposed by Kanya's daughter, Thirikham Nirmala. Nirmala would hold the throne for 62 years, during which she helped restore peace and stability to the Wami jungles. A combination of cautious military tactics and shrewd diplomacy allowed her to defend Wam's borders, while her 423 reinstatement of the lapsed Prahwati games allowed interstate relationships to normalize. Nirmala would not oversee any expansion of Wam's borders, but her thoughtful rule nevertheless preserved the Wami state in a time of near-collapse. Reunification Nirmala was succeeded by her more militaristic granddaughter, Melati I (r. 468–480); Melati oversaw some expansion of Wam's borders, namely the reconquest of Ang Mua and the stamping out of rural crime. This territorial growth continued under Busarakham III (r. 480–509), who conquered Nai Bakh; Busarakham also gained control over Kanathaung, when Nagastha Nyatma II voluntarily subjected herself to Wam rather than face an Alkinar invasion. Busarakham, in control of a newly multiethnic state, hoped to avoid the mistakes of her predecessors; consequently, she named famous diplomat Lanuphra Ubon as her successor. The Lanuphra dynasty, in power since 509, has overseen a period dominated by peace and economic flourishing; the collapse of Srevelle allowed Wam to benefit from the power vacuum, and the Golden Quintet has had only minimal reach in Wam thus far. A Naibakese revolt was narrowly avoided in the 530s; Ambok Kunthea, the mesthi of Nai Bakh, abruptly died in 535, raising suspicions of foul play. Nationalists briefly seized local government buildings, but Nagastha Melati II stepped in quickly to arrange a deal. In the resulting treaty, the Naibakese rebels were exiled from Wam, but were promised Wami support and recognition in whatever state they established elsewhere. They traveled northward and joined forces with a movement in eastern Leufrika, and the promised Wami support helped in the creation of Jeramia. Category:Countries Category:Kussian Countries Category:Active Countries